Percy Jackson and The Moon Pool
by jtinoco59582
Summary: When the hero of Olympus is betrayed and heartbroken how will help him rise to his feet The demigods that died in the book are alive in my story Warning Nico is gay the author Rick said so himself just accept There will be bashing, ooc., language, sex homosexuality and heterosexually and other sexualities
1. chapter 1: leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own it but rick does so shout out to him and his awesome series

My only chapter is Amara Jackson and Serena m. Jackson

Hope you like

Percy Jackson and the moon pool

Chapter 1) stand by me

Percy pov

I was currently in my cabin with my old nemesis Luke the son of Hermes we are laying in my bed with Luke holding me close and drying my tears why do you ask will this way.

I had just arrived from my 3 month mission given to me by Athena herself in order to marry the girl of my dreams Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend, when I got to camp people, were cheering and applauding the new camper named James Wave and guess how his godly parent was yep Poseidon for killing a baby hellhound but that's not why am crying though am crying because after my dad called him and me quote " You favorite most powerful demigod son unlike Percy Jackson "

Annabeth my Wise girl ran to him arms open only for her to Kawala him while they shared a passionate and intense make-out session in front of all the campers

I ran to my cabin when running I bumped in to Luke how told me that after 2 weeks on my mission to get the golden apples for Athena James had show up at camp when he found out that I was his brother he slowly turn the whole camp on me minus my few friends Nico, Will, Selena , Mitchell, Chris, Claire, Grover, juniper , Leo, castor, Charles Ethan, Michael and last but not lest Luke and Tyson are my only friends at camp half-blood

from camp Jupiter, my friends are Alabaster, Octavian, Rayna, frank, piper, hazel and Jason

I was so so disappointed you'ed think I would be angry but am not an only disappointed that they would do such a thing to me that lead me to my current position I pulled myself from Luke's warm comfortable in a brace

" I can't believe this I really can't believe this, Luke what am I going to do," I asked

" Well you could talk to your mom Percy" he responded to me

" okay I'll do that" I iris messaged my mom to see her and Paul setting in the living room with my baby sister playing with so toys on the couch then Paul spoke before I could

" this is nice," he said

"yeah no worrying about her death or fighting monsters just a normal child unlike Percy I don't even remember being this happy in my whole life"

Tears streamed down my face I canceled the message I turned around and held like to calm myself then I remembered the one person that will never leave my side I got my phone out going to contacts I hit there name AMARA a deep voice answered my phone

"hey pj how are you, my little dude, is that camp of yours good"

" yeah hey aunty Amara do you that you could let me stay home with you until next summer oh and my friend Luke too," I asked nervously I know she will let me stay with her but she doesn't like strangers

" do you trust this Luke with your life," she told me

" yes I do, " I said seriously"okay then all order a boat for to get to my island here's the address and place Australia *

Turning to Luke I smiled "Hey Luke"

"Yeah Percy" his blue bell eyes staring back at me

" how do fell about Australia?"

A/n

Well everyone hopes you enjoyed my story oh and going to be doing a challenge soon, however, gets this right will get their own chapter and character in Percy Jackson and the moon pool chio for now


	2. chapter 2: that's your Aunt

Luke let Percy jump off his boat first well walking on the mako island with 2 of the 4 suite cases that held their stuff Percy was wearing a mint green wife beater with black colored green designed basketball shorts with green fade blue Nike shoes while Luke had

Well like wore a white wife beater shirt with black-gray shorts and black converse

" so where does your aunt do for a living Percy?" Asked Luke as they walked the dirt pass to the house

" oh she make knives and gun designs as well but she's mostly an architect," Percy said happily Luke stood frozen with a doomed expression on his face before claiming down it's not like a mortal could be that dangerous

-Split- wood chips flow past Luke and Percy's head third back was to the person all like could see was their muscled back covered by a muscle shirt and basketball short with black sandals

The person raises their arms again holding the ax in their hand before slamming it back down copping a wood into perfect halves

(One hand) was all Luke thought as the person turned around

Strong body, long legs, 6 foot tall, chin length hair, brown-red eyes, red-black hair and ... Boobs...(THEY'RE A GIRL!)

( I now see Clarisse in a new light) thought Luke

"Auntie, how are you?!" yelled Percy jumping into his aunt's open arms how shifted him to set on HER left shoulder

"Percy it's been so long how's my little destroyer? I've been good by the way" was all she said

" Oh, auntie I wasn't that bad as a child," said Percy received a blank," okay so maybe I was but it was awesome"

" so you must be Luke, thank you for caring for Percy will you be staying too?"

" um yeah am gonna be with Percy if that's okay," Luke asked having to wish to be crushed

"you're so stiff its fine plus if Percy did not trust you those suitcases wouldn't even be here, let me take those and let's head inside," she said, before holding out her hand " I'm Amara nice to formally meet you"

Luke shook her hand " you to"

Amara took the bags to their shared room (by choice) as Luke and Percy looked around as they got to the kitchen they could see a beautiful woman with silver-blond hair wearing a cotton blue sundress and strapped sandals on their feet cooking by the stove they turned around to clean their hands when they finally noticed Percy and Luke

"Percy it's so good to see you my how you have grown child," she said her powder blue eyes wide in surprise and happiness as she hugged both Luke and Percy

" sorry for the hug Luke but Percy has talked so much about you that I feel like I already know you," she said as she walked to the counter pulling out four plates

"Its no problem, Mrs?.." he trailed off

" please call me Serena no Mrs. I may be married but am 24, Percy can you get the cups and drinks well I get the rest?" Serena asked her nephew in law

" sure no problem," he said happily as he went to get them

" soon as his back was turned, Serena looked Luke deep into his soul mouthing

[If you brake him all break you worse]

For a woman of 5ft 2 and innocent looking she is frightening so like any in his position Luke nodded

Percy placed the cups and drinks down on the table as soon as he got back

" thank you, Percy" was all Serena said smiling

"you're welcome auntie" was all Percy said as his other aunt Amara entered to room as Serena started serving everyone

The entire meal time was spent with talking and making jokes later they all separated by two going to their shared rooms

Luke laid in bed with Percy's head on his chest and his arms around the sea princes

That night everyone slept peacefully not know the fates themselves were watching over them waiting for the right time to start their plan

End

A/n yeah though I do not like twilight I watched all the movies for my niece how was underage to dive themselves I do like their house and the furniture inside so yeah am gonna use the Cullen house as there's my OC's house place do not attack me twlight fans


End file.
